


One Shot Requests

by samsnovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddles, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Requests, will add tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17847326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsnovak/pseuds/samsnovak
Summary: It wasn’t that Dean was doing these things to purposely frustrate Castiel, and that’s why the topic was so difficult to address. His boyfriend was simply just an oblivious fool in love, so how could Castiel blame him for that? If it was up to the two of them, they’d spend hours curled up in their bed, sharing little whispers or kisses until their lips were swollen and chapped. That meant parting in the morning seemed to be a weak spot for both of them.





	One Shot Requests

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Estelle: "Cuddles with Cas being a grumpy little shit."

Castiel hated mornings. 

They were too bright, too loud with the birds outside his window, and frustratingly draining, as though they were designed to suffocate him. Every single morning filled him with a sinking dread at just the thought of getting up and having to drag through the day until he could spend time with his handsome boyfriend. It was completely torturous, and Castiel wouldn’t never adjust to this time of day despite dealing with it for almost twenty four years.

With that said, Dean seemed to be his only beacon of light in the mornings, with his giddy grin and stupidly attractive bedhead. Sometimes Castiel just had to sit and ponder over how he had managed to pin down such a man. Dean was warm, kindhearted and thoughtful, despite Castiel’s typically grumpy attitude after a long day of work or an hour nap. They were easily an odd match, though they fit together perfectly like pieces of a puzzle. 

This morning in particular, Castiel was groggier than usual. The previous day had been a draining rush of clients and a long lecture from his boss after arriving barely five minutes late. Needless to say, Castiel was definitely not in a decent mood to start the day. Especially when his bed was so cozy, and Dean’s warm arm was slung lazily across his waist. He often treasured these few seconds, just pressed up against his boyfriend and wrapped in warmth before the day could spoil his mood.

Eventually though, Castiel forced his stiff limbs to move, untangling himself from a very clingy Dean who’s grip didn’t want to ease, despite the guilt it sent to Castiel’s wavering heart. 

“Dean, let go. I have to go now.” Castiel sighed, shaking his arm a little bit to hopefully sway his partner into letting him go. Regardless of the inconvenience that it was currently causing him, the little gesture did honestly tug at his heart and fill him with a soft affection towards Dean. 

“No.” Was the only response he got in a sleepy mumble, Dean’s cheek pressing warmly against his arm and the ghosting feeling of chapped lips on his skin. Sometimes Castiel couldn’t help but wonder if Dean just enjoyed tugging at his heartstrings. Since his lover certainly did make it difficult for him to leave fairly often. Therefore, Castiel made a mental note to do something about that later. 

“Dean, seriously.” Castiel sighed, frustrated with how childish and clingy that his boyfriend could generally be. It was cute on certain occasions, where they were out at the bar and Dean would clearly get jealous or protective when he caught people stealing glances at Castiel. The mornings were a different matter, and Dean’s little habit could quickly become unbearable when trying to get to work. 

It wasn’t that Dean was doing these things to purposely frustrate Castiel, and that’s why the topic was so difficult to address. His boyfriend was simply just an oblivious fool in love, so how could Castiel blame him for that? If it was up to the two of them, they’d spend hours curled up in their bed, sharing little whispers or kisses until their lips were swollen and chapped. That meant parting in the morning seemed to be a weak spot for both of them. 

“Cas, c’mon. Let’s just call in sick. Just today, I promise.” Now Dean really seemed to be pulling out all the stops, his fingers grasping at the material of Castiel’s shirt and clinging to his chest. God, Castiel was going to kill this idiot. Did Dean secretly just get off on the idea of completely torturing him every single morning? 

“I’m not kidding, Dean. Stop that.” Letting out an aggravated groan, Castiel gently attempted to shove his boyfriend’s grabby hands away. It was like fighting with a toddler who wanted to hold your hand, a uphill battle that left you without the slightest chance of success. 

Despite Castiel’s increasingly frustrated tone of voice, Dean didn’t seem bothered whatsoever by the warnings as his hands found their way under Castiel’s pajama shirt. Although Castiel was acting aggravated by his boyfriend’s prodding, it was hard to resist the sleepy pull of warm fingers and Dean’s little kisses against his forearms. 

“One day.” Dean mumbled against his skin, all soft eyes and pouty lips when Castiel looked down to shoot him a glare. The longer that Castiel let his boyfriend hang onto him, the harder it got for them to separate. 

In hindsight, Castiel should’ve been prepared enough to shield himself from the inevitable puppy eyes before they were taken out. It was a low blow of Dean to use, with those warm hands fiddling under his shirt and the soft whispers against his skin. Castiel was completely and utterly doomed from the second that he gave into Dean’s little pleas and stayed the few extra seconds to cuddle. 

“I hate you.” Finally succumbing to the warmth and the soft pleas of his lover, Castiel let his body weight roll backwards as he returned to the familiar bed. At the motion, Dean made a noise to indicate his happiness and let his arms wrap back around Castiel’s body. For a moment, Castiel let himself forget the worries and stress of teaching in favor of sweet kisses.

“I love you, baby.” Dean’s mouth curled into a cocky grin as another soft kiss pressed to the corner of Castiel’s mouth. Then his hand moved slowly, out from under the pajama shirt in favor of intertwining their fingers together in a loose grip. They stayed like that for countless minutes, just laughing and exchanging shy little kisses before Castiel finally pulled away to speak. 

“Love you too, idiot.” Unable to hold back his soft smile, Castiel looked down at his boyfriend with nothing but pure love and affection, squeezing their intertwined fingers happily.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to send in any requests for Destiel or Sastiel, my tumblr is professionalpartycrasher :)


End file.
